An electronic computer X-ray tomography technique (CT) relates to a detection device for diseases with complete functions. The working principle of a CT scanner is as follows. The checked human body is measured by a high-sensitivity device based on different X-ray absorptance and transmittance of different tissues of the human body. The data obtained by the measurement is input into a computer, and a sectional image or a three-dimensional image of a checked body part of the human body is reconstructed after the data is processed by the computer. In this way, small lesions of the human body can be detected.
With the increasing usage of the CT scanner, people pay more and more attention to radiation damage of CT scanning Since the radiation damage is directly proportional to dose and the damage is increased as the dose is increased, various methods for reducing the does are proposed, for example, a method of changing scanning mode by remaining a voltage, lowering a current, increasing a pitch and adopting a self-adaptive dose modulation, or a method of obtaining a high does image from data obtained with a low dose scan by improving a reconstruction algorithm.
In order to reduce the does and radiation damage and ensure the quality of the reconstructed image without increasing computer processing amount, a new method for reducing the does is provided in the application.